


Troublemaker

by anarchxst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Fluff without Plot, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchxst/pseuds/anarchxst
Summary: In which local Apple store associate Stiles Stilinski is annoyed by something completely out of his control and Derek would prefer if Stiles didn't touch his car. Super short AU.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: You steal my parking spot all the time and I was just heading out to leave a strongly worded note under your windshield wiper but oh no you’re hot AU (Stiles x Derek)

Nine times.

Nine times since summer began and school had only been out for two weeks. Nines freaking times some jackass had decided to take the parking space closest to the mall entrance, with their expensive black sports car. The kind of car that rich kids street raced on the weekends; it even made Jackson’s porsche look like a broken down piece of junk. 

It probably wouldn’t have even bothered Stiles that much if not for his job. This was the closest spot on the west end of the mall, which was only a three minute walk from the Apple store. He bargained with his coworkers for the spot for two months. 

He even came in early that day to steal it back - even though it wasn’t stealing. Not really. But, low and behold, there was that bright, overpriced piece of scrap metal parked crooked in the spot. Yet again, stealing what was his. Yet again, making him park on the other side of the lot.

It had Stiles fuming all through his shift, smashing security tags onto new accessories the wrong way and actually dropping a damn iPad, until he knew what had to be done.

There he was, staring at that slick black eyesore again, note in hand, ready to give the anonymous asshole a piece of his mind. Sort of. He raised one of the windshield wipers to carefully place the scribbled on printer paper when-

“What the hell are you doing to my car?” a voice bellowed behind Stiles, causing the absolute worst outcome. Out of shock, he let go of the windshield wiper blade which hit the shiny, tinted glass with a ‘thunk’.

But, oh no, that was far from the worst of it; that came next.

The car alarm blasted through Stiles’s eardrums and echoed through the parking garage as his hands clasped over his ears. A hand grasped his shoulder firmly and spun him around. He attempted to tug his shoulder out of the grip but it only became tighter as his vision was met with narrowed, green eyes. Thick dark eyebrows furrowed and the stranger’s mouth became a thin line. He had to have been older. He seemed older. Maybe a few years, with short and messy black hair - not really messy though; more like ‘I just walked out of an Axe commercial’ messy.

Oh dear god. He was attractive.

_ Of fucking course he is. Look at his stupid car. _

Once Stiles finished gawking, he yanked his shoulder away again.

“What are you doing near my car?” the stranger shouted over the alarm that he wouldn’t shut off. 

“I- I was-...Well, obviously-” He couldn’t even hear himself think over the noise as he tried to ignore the passive aggressive note he left but he couldn’t get away with the annoyingly handsome stranger in the way. “ _ God _ , will you shut that off?!”

The stranger tapped his ear with his index finger and folded his well muscled arms. “Sorry, can’t hear you.”

The expression he was giving Stiles was nothing short of mocking. He wasn’t turning off the alarm out of spite. _ Because that’s what assholes do, moron. _

“What. Were You. Doing. To. My car?” the stranger spoke slowly, every word a boulder landing in Stiles’ stomach. The alarm switched to another even more annoying sound.

“You took my spot!” Stiles shouted, still clutching his ears.

“What?”

“You took my parking spot!”

“I didn’t catch that.”

“I said you took my fucking parking space with your ugly ass car!” Half way through the sentence the alarm stopped and Stiles couldn’t stop himself at that point. He shouted into the somewhat empty parking garage - somewhat empty because a middle-aged woman and her small daughter were passing them. The woman jumped, gawking at Stiles in horror as she scurried her child past them. Stiles did a slight wave and a sheepish smile to the two. “Uh, sorry, ma’am. My bad.”

“You got that right.”

Stiles huffed and redirected his gaze over to the boy in front of him - who was taller and broad shouldered. “Right, because obviously I’m the one who started this. I’m the one who-”

“Touched my car? Set off the alarm?” the stranger cut him off and nodded. “Yeah, that was you.”

“Well, it’s not like you stole my parking space,” Stiles bit back, regaining his cool tone. “Oh wait.”

“You’re aware that this is a free parking garage, right? There’s no assigned spaces. It won’t kill you to walk.” He eyed Stiles for a second. “Or it would.”

Stiles exhaled loudly. “Do you listen to yourself talk? I mean, seriously? Do you realize the amount of douche you're spewing out?”

“Keep insulting me. I’m sure that’ll make me hand over your precious parking space.” He took a threatening step forward, his face and body language at war with each other. His expression held no hostility, almost like he was bored more than anything else, but the tension in his arms and shoulders and even the way he walked came off in small waves. Like he was challenging Stiles. “Try again.”

“Is everything alright over there?” a low, gravelly voice called out. A large man in a gray uniform lumbered over and Stiles grinned, recognizing the security guard. “You okay, Stilinski?”

The stranger’s brows knitted together in confusion as he looked over at the guard and then back at Stiles, who was shrinking down more than before, hesitantly registering an opportunity and putting on an act. “I- I, um, yeah! Definitely. All quiet on the western front.” 

His gaze shifted back to the stranger. 

“What do you think, buddy?” he asked in a quiet voice. 

The stranger studied Stiles and then shot a glance to the guard before forcing a cheesy smile. “Yeah, it’s fine. We’re, uh...we’re good.”

Stiles grinned and waved. “Thanks, Tony.”

The guard nodded at the stranger before smiling at Stiles. “Anything for the kid that fixed my computer, right?”

All Stiles did was delete the cookies from the browser, but okay. The guard continued on. Stiles gave the stranger (who was once again glaring at him) a cheeky grin. “You okay there, big guy?”

He was silent but made a point to narrow his gaze and clench his jaw.

Stiles slipped past him - also,did he have to smell good? - and spun around to face him as he walked away. “By the way, you might want to find a new space to park. I mean, you don’t want any trouble, right?”

The stranger didn’t move. In a matter of seconds, Stiles was out of sight.

The next day, the sun was shining and Stiles was practically chipper. He grabbed breakfast twenty minutes before his shift as opposed to the five minute window he typically found himself on the other side of. His best friend, bless him, let Stiles rant for the entire ride over the phone with nothing but an amused series of “yeahs” and “uh huhs”.

Stiles hung up the phone.

He turned into the parking garage as his jeep dramatically hitched and hiccuped the whole way there.

He turned and there it was.

The parking space.  _ His  _ parking space.

It wasn’t empty. 

In the space was the same sleek, black sports car. The same crooked parking. 

And this time? The same stranger leaning against the car and meeting Stiles’ eyes with that same stony challenge. Stiles was too busy glaring through his windshield to process anything else.

The stranger spun the key chain around his index finger before stowing them in the pocket of his leather jacket, his expression turning into a smug smile.

“Did I mention?” he said over the rumbling engine of Stiles’s car as he started to stroll away. “Kind of a troublemaker.”


End file.
